3:10 To Yuma - Confessions
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another pointless one-shot between Dan and William. Has slash and incest and all that goodness. Read if you like, stay away if you don't.


Just another one shot between Dan and William. I got bored and needed something to distract me from loneliness so, yeah. This does have slash in it, it is incest. Dan and William are gay and they do get sexual with each other. Do not read if you don't like that because I don't care for your rants about it. You have been warned!

* * *

The day was winding down to an end, the sun had already sat and another day's work was done.

As Dan was making his way back to his house, he cursed to himself over a certain son of his. William was supposed to be helping him, but instead; the boy had wandered off again. Dan was furious and fed up. If there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate out of William, it was laziness.

The man let it slide for the longest now, but he was done. He needed William's help more than ever after the incident with Charlie Prince but it seemed as if William was even more unwilling to help him than before. It was about to stop. When he got a hold of that boy… William was going to wish he never saw a day where he rebelled against him.

Just as the rancher was approaching his house, he caught a glimpse of light flickering from the barn. Dan's eyes narrowed in suspicion and annoyance. He could only think of one person who could be in there and that was his rebellious boy.

He's often caught William napping up in the loft during the day time and he had no doubt that's where the kid was at now… But at this hour, he had no idea why he'd be up there. Supper would be ready and at the least, William should be cleaning up before he ate.

Dan now made his way to the barn, curious as to what the teenager was doing and still frustrated – he was determined to confront the boy on running off and leaving all the work for him to do alone.

Dan expected to see his son fast asleep or caught up in some adventurous book, yet when he opened the doors, he was took by surprise to the sight of William lying in a bale of hay with a book in one hand, and his hard on in the other.

"SON! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?" Dan yelled right away.

William flinched, startled by the sound of his father's voice. He froze for a moment, and then all of a sudden rushed to put everything away; his erection back in his pants and to hide the book. The last thing he wanted to do was confront his father with his hard cock in his hand.

"Nothing... I was uh, I was doing nothing." The boy answered, a deep blush crossing his face.

Dan growled. He wasn't about to let William get away with this.

He approached the boy, and leaned down; snatching the book from under the hay.

"Wait! Give that back!"William demanded, sitting up and reaching for the book.

"Boy, I've had just about enough of your back talk!" Dan roared, before holding the book up in front of him. He flipped through the pages and was horrified to find out William's book differed from the usual telling of outlaws or some woman being rescued by a man and falling in love with him. This was straight out porn, porn between men!

Dan was just about to throw the book down, until he came to a page that's corner was bent over. The ranchers eyes widened when it hit him, William hadn't just gotten a hold of any book but, he had found HIS book!

"Where the hell did you get this William?!" He demanded to know. Sure, he might've had it, and might've looked at it himself when he caught time alone but needless to say, he didn't want his son doing the same. He didn't want William ending up like him… Like some out of place, closeted fag. Not that he had a choice in hiding what he really desired. If the people in town knew, they'd surely hang him for it.

"I… Uh…" William stuttered. He was in big trouble, he knew this. Not only was he caught looking at something he wasn't suppose to but now he was caught stealing as well. "I… I found it… Hidden in another book…" He admitted. It wasn't a complete lie. He did find it in the cut out pages of another, more bulkier book but he also knew he should've just left it there. He couldn't refuse though. The moment he laid eyes on it, he had to read it. So he stole it.

"You are supposed to be out there helping me tend to the ranch, and instead you run off to this…" Dan trailed off.

"I'm sorry… I just…" There was no explanation, so William decided to turn the situation around. "You read it! So why is it bad I do?" He asked. The book had to be Dan's. Alice didn't read, she didn't know how, so it had to be his fathers.

"'Cause, you're too young for any of that!" Dan growled, throwing the book down. "And there's no excuse for you ignoring your chores." He added.

"I'm not a kid anymore; I think I can make my own decisions! And why bother with the ranch? It's dead anyw-" Before William could even finish, the sound of a slap echoed throughout the barn.

The teenager stared up at his father in shock, and tears threatened to come forth. He hadn't been hit by Dan since he was little.

"You've been spoiled too long and ever since I let you come with me to escort Wade, you think you can just get away with everything… That stops now! You are going to start minding me boy or else!" Dan shouted, without thinking. He was too caught up in the moment to even consider his actions, or his words.

"H-how could you…" William trailed off, his body started to shake the harder he fought his tears away. He pulled away from Dan, his tears starting to fall.

That instant, when Dan calmed down, he regretted what he'd done. The boy looked as if he was about to shatter any minute.

"I… I'm sorry…" Dan reached out a hand to stroke along the boy's cheek. Naturally, William flinched and backed away; becoming defensive.

"Don't you dare touch me!" William yelled. He didn't give Dan time to respond before he ran out of the barn, towards the house.

Dan sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair as his gaze fell to the book.

"What the hell have I done?" He asked himself. He'd just slapped William… His precious first born… The boy he'd do anything for… The reason that he was still going, living. Whatever trust he built with William, he just destroyed it in the heat of a moment of anger.

Hell, he couldn't really blame William for his interests, even if he didn't want him to be like that; in fear of his life being in danger. How could he judge? When he secretly desired to be with a boy… Not a man but, someone around William's age… And that made him far worse than his kid.

Dan gave a shake of his head to clear his thoughts as he made his way back towards the house. How he was dreading that.

* * *

When Dan entered the house, William wasn't to be found at the dinner table that Alice was currently sitting with the help of Mark.

"Where's William?" Dan asked, looking about.

"He ran straight to his room crying and saying stuff about you. He seemed awfully upset." Alice replied simply.

Dan's heart sunk.

"Didn't you check on him?" He asked.

"No, I figured whatever you done, you were in the right." Alice stated. Although, she hasn't much been there for either one of them emotionally so Dan wasn't all that surprised when she didn't go see about him.

"I'm gonna go see if he's alright…" Dan muttered, walking past her. He ignored the woman's words. Not that it mattered. That's what they done these days, ignored each other. Just as she ignored him when he left.

"Son," Dan gave a knock to William's door. "Can I come in?" He asked softly.

William's eyes darted to the door when he heard his father's voice. "No."

Dan frowned. "Please, I just want to talk to you."

William looked away, thinking it over. "Fine."

Dan turned the door knob, and walked in. He shut the door behind him and locked it, so Mark wouldn't come in during a conversation between them.

"Listen, I really am sorry… That was irrational of me…" Dan admitted. It was hard to admit, but he supposed he did jump the gun over something simple.

"Ya think…" William muttered, being cautious on what tone he now took with Dan. He still didn't look towards the man. He couldn't face him.

"I didn't mean to, I just… I get frustrated with ya sometimes… Sometimes I forget you're still young yet and I'm only trying to teach you right…" Dan spoke, moving to sit at the edge of William's bed. He wanted to reach out to the boy curled up in the blankets, to comfort him but yet he also didn't want to scare William anymore than he already had done.

"You like men too… So why are you mad at me for it?" William asked.

Dan took a deep breath. "I was surprised boy… And I'm only looking out for you. Not everyone agrees with such things and so-" He was cut off.

"I know what they'll think… And what they'll do. But I haven't tried anything with any boy… I don't trust them." William stated.

Dan felt a brief sting of jealousy at the thought of if William had went with another. He couldn't see William with somebody and hoped William would hold off on that for as long as he could.

"Sorry I stole your book… Sorry I haven't helped you much… And I'm sorry for my attitude… I guess I'm just frustrated is all." William sighed, glancing up at him finally.

Dan's heart skipped a beat, when he caught the boy's beautiful hazel eyes on him. How could he ever possibly stay mad at this angel?

"It's alright… I can't blame you for being curious. I was too, but I didn't have any books to steal when I wanted to explore my feelings." Dan chuckled, hoping to lighten the moment.

"What'd ya do?" William asked, curiously.

"Nothin'. I suffered. I didn't have anything to read and all the boys in town sort of avoided me. All except one but he was awfully rough on me, we were always fighting…" Dan trailed off. "He was a handsome boy though… Kinda resembled Wade. Acted like him too." Dan admitted. "Anyway, I tried to forget my feelings and somewhere along the lines – before I knew it – Alice came into my life and then my family." He smiled down at the teenager. It took every bit of strength he had not to just touch the boy. Dan's also been trying to deny the fact that he was attracted to his own son but right now, that was proving to be difficult.

"You liked Wade?" William asked. He had a fairly good idea of Ben liking Dan from the stares he gave the man, yet he would've never guessed Dan felt the same.

Dan thought about it for a moment. "Yeah… I guess I did." He shrugged.

"That's alright, I liked him too…" William replied. It was partially true. He did have a small fascination with the outlaw but, there was someone that caught his interest far more… Who's had his interest for the past 3 years.

"But, I like you more." The boy confessed boldly.

Dan was taken by surprise. William liked him, more than Wade, even after what he's done? He didn't know what to say…

"Guess that makes me even more messed up, huh?" William asked. "A boy liking his own father… Even I know that's not right… But, I can't help it." He looked away, back down to the floor. He had to admit it and after he done so, he felt a hell of a lot better.

At the confession, Dan couldn't be mad whatsoever. In secret, he'd sometimes fantasize about hearing the words or something similar from William. To have such a relationship with William would be like a dream come true.

"To others? Yes…" Dan hated to admit it but he couldn't change the opinions of those around. "But to me?" He suddenly leaned over, stroking along the boy's cheek, before moving his hand to run through William's hair. "It's everything I've wanted to hear…" He smiled softly.

William had flinched under his touch, but when he heard the man's words he couldn't help but blush.

"I never thought you'd feel the same…" Dan sighed softly, mere inches from the boy's face. "I really am sorry for what I done…" He felt he couldn't say it enough.

"I-it's okay…" William could barely find his words.

"I never meant to hurt you angel… I just want to protect you, because you're everything to me." Dan spoke softly, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to William's lips.

William didn't quite know what to do. The kiss made him lose all train of thought and it was somewhat of a shock to him… Dan had just kissed him… He didn't expect that so soon.

Dan pulled back, staring down into William's eyes. "I won't do it again beautiful, I promise." He assured, letting his gaze drop. He couldn't help but notice the bulge that remained in the boy's pants.

"I shouldn't have interrupted you earlier…" Dan's hands started to work on undoing the other's pants.

"Y-you don't gotta do anything…" William muttered.

"But I want to." Dan replied, taking William's cock in hand when the boy's pants were undone. William gasped immediately at the sensation.

Dan laid back beside William, kissing along the boy's neck as he stroked the teenager's member. William couldn't help but moan softly and thrust up in Dan's hold. It felt good… So good.

"Shh my prince, don't need your ma hearing you." Dan whispered, and William shivered at the feel of the man's breath against his skin.

"So-mm…" William lost track of his voice when he felt Dan nibble along his neck. William bit down into his bottom lip, letting low moans escape him. If Dan was this good with just jerking him off, William could only imagine how it'd feel if they actually slept together.

Dan gave a rub over the tip of William's erection with his thumb, before continuing with his strokes, having a faster pace than earlier as he licked along William's neck between his kisses.

William whimpered not sure how much more he could handle. With Dan's strokes, and the kisses, nips and licks placed to his weakest spot; he wouldn't be lasting much longer now.

Dan leaned over, placing a kiss to the younger's lips, just as William was about to let a loud moan escape him when he had released on the man's hand.

Dan slowed his strokes down before stopping completely when William had rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Dan placed another softer kiss to William's lips and smiled. "Better?" William gave only a nod.

"Good." Dan kissed along the boy's cheek.

"Daniel, William, dinner!" Alice called, knocking on the door after she had attempted to open it, only to find it locked.

"Just a minute!" Dan yelled, before turning his attention back to William. "I best go out there and keep her occupied while you clean up."

"What about you? " William asked.

"Me?" It took a bit before Dan got his meaning. "Oh, no darling, don't worry. I can wait until she and Mark are asleep… Then if you want, we can sneak out to the barn and read a bit of that book together and see where it leads. Sound good?"

William blushed. "I'd like that."

"Glad to hear it." Dan smiled, before sitting up. "Hurry up; I don't wanna be stuck out there with her alone for long." Dan stated. He felt awkward when he had to be with Alice and Mark didn't ease that. As cold as it sounded, Mark just went unnoticed to him most of the time. He had a feeling that went both ways though and he didn't feel too bad for it.

William chuckled low. "Alright." He didn't blame the man for his words, considering how Alice treated him.

Dan said nothing more as he climbed out of the bed. He opened the door enough so he could slip out.

"What were the two of you doing? I expected you to just check on him and come right back." Alice started right away.

"I was just talkin' to him is all. You know, to make him understand things better." Dan stated, shutting the door behind him.

"Is he doing alright?" Alice asked, not that she really cared.

"Oh yeah, he's much better." Dan smiled lightly. "Now, come on we should get to our dinner. William will be out in a bit." He assured, wrapping an arm around her neck and leading her towards the kitchen. How he hated to be this close to her. He'd rather have his arm around William. But, it couldn't be helped. If he left Alice, it could raise suspicion.

So, Dan clenched his teeth behind a fake smile and continued to pretend to be a decent husband; all the while he'd have his sweet William in secret.


End file.
